Conventionally, a display device has been known that is attached to the head of a user, and allows the user to view a predetermined image. For example, there has been a display device that is capable of projecting an image by laser light relatively clearly even in a bright surrounding environment, by placing a light attenuation filter with respect to external light (see, for example, Patent Document 1).